<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Facing the Commission by Inquisitor023</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990030">Facing the Commission</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inquisitor023/pseuds/Inquisitor023'>Inquisitor023</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monster Prom (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:34:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inquisitor023/pseuds/Inquisitor023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In Spooky High, a number of criminal organisations and syndicates all battle for control of the school - but a few realise that peace is more profitable than war. Enter, the Commission: the body meant to control the warring gangs and ensure everyone gets their piece of the pie... right?</p><p>Join Vera and Killian in their secretive meeting, though the talk may not be all business...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vera Oberlin/Killian Dúbh, Vera Oberlin/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Facing the Commission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Killian Dúbh is my OC - a Fae who runs a Crime Syndicate called The Court. If you'd like to learn more about him, I encourage you to try his Mod (previously the #1 Mod for Monster Prom) - or you can come speak to me in the OCs channel of the Monster Prom Discord.</p><p>I hope you'll indulge my selfishness with these fics featuring Killian, but I'm proud of them and thought others might enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were many things one could say about Killian Dúbh. Of course, if you narrowed them down to the complimentary, it was a far briefer conversation - but most people could agree that he contained a certain amount of bravery and resolve. After all, he crossed the world to come to Spooky High and, in doing so, sought to forge a legacy, an empire. He was willing to battle however many rivals, face however many challenges - and that was to be admired. </p><p>Yes, it was fair to call Killian brave. And yet, his stomach was an abyss when he thought about this upcoming meeting of the Commission. </p><p>Who could blame him, after all? The Commission was something of a rumour in the underworld of Spooky High, and further into the city, which spoke of a criminal ruling body. The most important families, syndicates and enterprises had a seat - and they divided up the territories, they set the rules, and to defy them was suicide. </p><p>Or, at least, that was the rumour. In reality, it was somewhat more… casual, and certainly less populated. After all, this ‘meeting’ was taking place over dinner in Killian’s own home - not quite the supervillain ski lodge or volcano base that most students envisioned. This helped a great deal with any potential nerves the Fae Fixer might have faced. After all, no matter how many expectations or requirements the Commission might have, he was on his home territory - he was immortal here.</p><p>At this moment, he was putting the finishing touches to the meal he planned to serve - four courses, all hand-picked to best please each member of the Commission. Let no one ever say that Killian Dúbh did things by half. </p><p>The starter - a light salad of smoked salmon and prawn - was simply awaiting its vinaigrette, which was to be applied when serving. His Beef Wellington was in the final stages of cooking, and then simply had to rest prior to serving - while the ribeye Wyvern steak… well, that required special preparation. He had even procured a number of chicken hearts to lightly fry for Vera’s snakes, as they tended to get snappy when not being fed. Finally, both the dessert - Creme Brulee - and the charcuterie and cheese board were ready, simply waiting in the wings.  </p><p>“I think we’re about ready,” Killian said aloud, adjusting the silverware almost idly as he cast a glance over his culinary empire. </p><p>“All ready for Vera, boss?” a new voice suddenly teased, coming from the air around the kitchen. Killian sighed softly at the intrusion of Ash, the house’s resident Brownie, but they were correct. The Commission was something of a misdirection - as it suggested a large gathering of syndicates and families. In truth, it was two organizations - the Oberlins and the Court. </p><p>“I thought everything was too quiet, Ash,” Killian replied, rolling his eyes and deliberately ignoring the implication. “Been keeping busy?”</p><p>“Oh, you know - making sure it’s all ready for the Commission - clean towels, dusting, fresh condoms in the bedside table-”</p><p>“Ash,” Killian warned.</p><p>“I can go and fetch a toy from the personal collection if you’d like, Miss Oberlin does seem the type to go riding a stag-”</p><p>“Ash,” Killian repeatedly, firmer this time. “That’s enough. The brownie snickered in response, and Killian sighed again. In a lot of ways, Ash was right to tease. After all, this ‘Commission’ had been going on for months now, with regular meetings. Just Vera, just Killian, always over something like dinner. Half the time, they never even discussed business - because there was nothing to discuss. They had divided up their territories and made sure to keep clear - and when a problem did arise, it often had to be resolved there and then, as opposed to waiting for the next meeting. </p><p>So what was Vera getting out of this? After all, it wasn’t as if Vera was desperate for a free meal. No, in the minds of the masses, that meant only one thing: Vera had these meetings simply because she wanted to spend time with Killian but didn’t want it to seem that way. Truthfully, Killian shared the conclusion - but he could never really voice it. After all, if he did then the illusion of the Commission would be gone. Ignoring the embarrassment it might seemingly cause Vera… it meant these encounters might stop.</p><p>“While the far-off glazed over look suits you, boss,” Ash suddenly interrupted, breaking Killian free of his ponderings, “Miss Oberlin is at the door. Want me to let her in?”</p><p>“No, no,” Killian replied, making sure his good suit was clean with a brief once over and brush down, “I’ll meet her. If you could pour two measures of the Red Head Writer’s Tears for us, you can take the rest of the night to yourself.”</p><p>“Can’t say I recall offering to pour you whisky, but whatever. It’ll be done. You have a good night - don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”</p><p>That didn’t say much. Killian simply ignored the chuckling spirit, walking towards the door to his home. He enjoyed this - hosting people, certainly cooking meals. He just wished the circumstances felt more genuine… still: it was time to put on a show. </p><p>As he opened the door and saw his dining partner, he couldn’t help but instinctively feel somewhat intimidated. Vera was always beautiful - she took pride in that - but it seemed she made a special effort when it came to him. The dress certainly seemed new - though he wagered only Oliver would know that for sure - and her hair and make-up certainly seemed a step beyond the usual. </p><p>“Welcome, Vera,” Killian greeted cooly, “You look beautiful tonight. Come in.” </p><p>“Only tonight? How possibly dare you,” she replied, stepping in, before her stony expression shifted to a smile. “I’m just kidding - and you’re looking halfway respectable, darling.”</p><p>At this point, Killian proceeded to undertake the almost sacred, and certainly ritualistic, responsibilities of the party host. Firstly, you offer to take your guest’s coat - ensuring you put it in a place of honour, even though it will probably wrinkle your own coats in the process. Second, you begin to lead them towards the specific venue within the house - even though you are most likely partying with fellow adults, capable of basic navigation. Third, you offer them a drink - which they may accept. Vera, in this case, did - so he gently passed her the pre-prepared measure of whisky, which she took graciously. Finally, the most outrageous part of the entire ritual: small talk.</p><p>“The food won’t be long,” Killian assured Vera, taking a sip of his own drink, before casting an interested look in her direction. “Did you have any luck finding an exorcist for that gold mine you… acquired?”</p><p>A scoff was all the reply he truly needed, but she was kind enough to continue in spite of that. “No, apparently the locals view it as ‘sacred ground’ and the haunting is the ‘spirits of their ancestors’, so none of them are willing to do anything. I’m going to need to import someone but the cost wasn’t something I accounted for.”</p><p>Killian nodded along, listening as he prepared the final few elements. “Well, I happen to know someone who might be able to help. They owe me a favour, so if you’re willing to foot the travel bill, I can ask them to do the job on the house. Of course,” he trailed off, looking over his shoulder to Vera who had taken a seat at the table, “That means you would owe me.”</p><p>“What a shame,” she retorted, “If it could get past Grant.” This was a fair point - any debt between the two was heavily scrutinized and notarized by the likes of Grant and Marshall, but that was all part of the game. In reply, he simply cast a knowing smirk and turned back to his cooking. </p><p>A silence fell over the two - but it somehow didn’t feel awkward. If anything, the silence was comfortable - the sizzle of cooked meat, the scent of fresh greens and whisky, it all came together to a familiar and recognizable sensation. </p><p>That sensation continued throughout the starter, though the conversation managed to pick up. It switched to the general niceties and commentary - Vera complimenting the meal, Killian thanking her, discussion of classmates and work, things of that nature. As Killian anticipated, there was no business for the Commission to concern themselves with. It was simply him and Vera. </p><p>He was okay with that fact - but he was still unconvinced if Vera was.</p><p>As he put the finishing touches to the main course (or, in other words, he put Vera’s raw steak on a plate, while glancing at a lit flame) the thought began to eat away at him. He wasn’t sure why. A part of him felt used - she was being dishonest with her intentions and taking something from him that she didn’t claim to want. And yet… did it matter? </p><p>“You didn’t get hit in the head during gym today, did you?” Vera asked suddenly, yanking Killian sharply from his own thoughts and back to reality: to a half-eaten slice of Beef Wellington, to good company and the now draining comfortable ambience. </p><p>“No, no, I didn’t,” he assured Vera before he wanted to say ‘I’m fine.’ And yet… the words never came out, they died in his lungs. After all: Fae cannot lie. “I… Why did you call the meeting, Vera?”</p><p>“So unhappy to see me?” she replied, feigning offence before Killian waved his hand to dissuade her from continuing down that route. </p><p>“That isn’t what I said, Vera,” Killian retorted, setting his utensils down. “Why did you call a meeting of the Commission? We have nothing business related to discuss. It has been you, and me, having dinner. Don’t get me wrong - I love to host, I love to host and I love you- your company.” He sighed then, a hand instinctively moving to rub where his antler broke loose of his skull. “If this is business, then fine, but… this feels like-”</p><p>“A date?” she finished for him, her tone somewhat dry. Hesitantly, nervously, he agreed. He had hoped he hadn’t overstepped some invisible boundary, that he hadn’t broken the illusion and now this was all going to stop.</p><p>The silence grew heavy, and even Vera’s snakes seemed uncertain - as they picked at the fried chicken hearts Killian had prepared for them. In an effort to busy himself, Killian started to collect the dishes of the main course and prepared to serve the dessert.</p><p>“You aren’t wrong,” she finally answered, the weight of the room drained in a heartbeat. “This wasn’t really ‘business.’” She paused again, the faintest hint of a blush settling into her cheeks. “I… also happen to enjoy your cooking. And company,” she added, almost under her breath.</p><p>“Vera, you know full well I would have you any day,” Killian answered, setting the plate down before her, “Have you over, I mean. For dinner.” In response to that, Vera couldn’t help but laugh, raising a judgemental eyebrow. </p><p>“Oh, you think you’re enough to have me?” she challenged, to which he sighed as he sat down.</p><p>“Slip of the tongue, Vera.”</p><p>“Oh, I bet you’d love to slip a tongue-”</p><p>“Vera, we were actually making progress.”</p><p>“Fine, fine,” Vera relented, leaning back in her chair and nonchalantly waving a hand, “Yes, I asked for this because I wanted to be with you. You could call it a date if you really wanted.” She paused then, her face switching from a haughty ambivalence to an intense focus. “You are the closest competitor I have. You’re possibly the only person in this entire school with half the drive I do - other than Brynn but,” Vera’s face gave a momentary look of contempt, “She’s far too goody-too-shoes to make the most of it. You also have…” She stopped then, instead choosing to focus on the creme brulee in front of her. </p><p>Killian wanted to press for information but he knew better. She would either tell him when she was ready, or she’d never tell him. He simply sat for a moment, trying to look as invested as possible. </p><p>“Your eyes intrigue me,” she finally relented, looking up at him. She was looking directly into his eyes, as though stripping him apart to his most basic essence, his most fundamental truths. He didn’t expect that from the Gorgon’s gaze… though he was trying to hide the more widely documented effect occurring in certain parts of his body. “There’s something deep in them. Some secret, I don’t know. All I know is it intrigues me and I intend to work out what it is.” </p><p>Killian felt his heart swell for a moment, at the (admittedly irregular) compliment. “Of course, I’d prefer those eyes stopped staring at my ass in the gym,” Vera continued, immediately causing the heart to deflate. </p><p>“We were having a moment,” Killian protested. </p><p>“I was having a moment, you haven’t said a word,” Vera retorted. The room fell silent again, as Killian thought for a moment. Vera’s snakes seemed to be enjoying the show, twisting and moving to surround and witness Vera.</p><p>“You do have a nice ass,” Killian finally relented, which prompted a sly smirk from Vera. </p><p>“You better believe it.” They fell silent again, as they took on the last stragglers of their dessert. As they did so, Killian thought. She had just shared something truly genuine with him. She had let her guard down. He wanted to return the debt. </p><p>“You inspire me,” he said at last - almost surprising Vera at the sudden noise. “You… sort of said something similar already about me but it’s true.” He paused then, as a tidal wave of history smashed against his defences. A part of him wanted to explain how he could almost empathise with her but… not yet. Not tonight. </p><p>“I admire you coming from where you did and making someone no one can ignore. It…” he stopped, searching for the words. “It’s like you’re a star, the sun,” he explained, “You’re so far ahead and away from me, but I can still feel you from down where I am and… it makes me want to rise up. Explore. Be better. To… chase you, almost. Only… less creepy and stalker-y. Follow in your footsteps is a better phrase.”</p><p>Again, the silence fell between the two. For once, Killian couldn’t really read Vera’s face. Her expression was stony, but the faintest hint of a blush coloured her cheeks. Had he just babbled his way into fucking it up, or had his metaphor hit the mark?</p><p>“Keep talking like that and maybe you will get to rise with me,” she said, at last, her face switching to her toying smirk.</p><p>“Okay, you know what-” </p><p>“Relax, darling,” Vera interrupted, “I’m teasing you. That was… sweet. Thank you. It is good of you to realize I’m still on top.”</p><p>“I’m not going to engage that one,” Killian informed Vera - earning a slight boo of disappointment - as he rose to prepare the final course. He set the board in the centre of the table and prepared tea and coffee. At this moment, that pleasant atmosphere had returned. It all felt lighter, brighter, clearer - as though the conflict, if one could even call it that, never occurred. Yet one question remained…</p><p>“So…” Killian began, as Vera checked her phone and felt a little charcuterie (as a treat) to her snakes. </p><p>“Yes, we can stop pretending it’s the Commission and say we’re dating. No, I don’t really mind that you date other people but I want to be the only one when you’re with me. Is that fair?” </p><p>Killian could agree to that. It was always kind of a dick move to discuss another partner anyway, and he felt he was good at making people feel wanted and special. He set Vera’s coffee in front of her and settled in his own chair with his tea. </p><p>At that moment - a warm drink, good company, clear air and the promise of an intriguing future - Killian felt good. He hoped Vera shared in the sensation, even if she would never admit to it. </p><p>“Damn,” Vera suddenly hissed, prompting an eyebrow raise from Killian. “It’s later than I would like. I’m not walking home alone at this time of night.”</p><p>“You’re welcome to stay the night,” Killian offered, “We have more than enough spare rooms.” </p><p>Vera smiled then, raising an eyebrow at Killian. “Darling, I was hoping you’d offer, but who needs a spare?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>